the story of fox and girl in portuguese
by Hime Neko Sama
Summary: a girl who wants her memorys and her fellings...sorry...it's in portuguese...


The Fox and the girl

-eu nao sou dona dos desenhos animados que aparecerem...obrigado!-

estava uma noite de tempestade e ani estava cheia de medo. ani estava agarrada ao seu peluche favorito quando de repente,entra uma pekenina luxinha escura dentro do seu quarto e entrou dentro do seu peluche, assim numa bela rapoxinha

ani:..AAAAHHHH! quem és tu..ou melhor...o que és tu?

?: ani chan...calma! nao t vou faxer mal...alias...ja tou de saída...

ani:..e nao tenho direito a saber o teu nome?

?:..claro. meu nome é Tsumo,mas s m voltares a ver podes me tratar por Tsu san.

ani:..Tsu..san?

Tsumo:..hai! bem...adeus pequena ani chan...

e ani ficou perplexa ao ver aquilo...e ao dar uma grande trovoada ani e foge para debaixo dos lençois....  
no dia seguinte ani acorda e dá um pulo da cama

ani: será que foi um sonho? parecia tao real...

tsumo: bom dia!

ani: AHHHH!!!!(dá um pulo para trás, pega num cabo de vassoura e aponta para tsumo): que raio!!!! eras um sonho!!

tsumo: sonho? nop! sou bem real!

ani desmaia

tsumo:..ara...sera que fui muito bruta? ani...

tsumo com as suas grandes orelhinhas de rapoxita houve passos e decide s esconder...

?: bolas,nao esta aqui..so ca esta uma miuda desmaiada...

?: tambem serve....

tsumo:..!

?: aqui estas tu tsumo!

tsumo:..e aqui estao voces seus marines!

marine 1:...va la..anda la...o chefe de volta!

marine 2:...va la...sê uma boa rapoxinha...

tsumo: nem pensar! ja tinha dito que nao ia e não vou!

marine 1: entao vamos ter de te convencer a vir....he he

marine 2: agora isto vai ser divertido..

ao avançarem para tsumo este larga 1 bomba de fumo com mau xeiro e foge pela janela, carregando ani consigo

ani:..OO wtf?..!

tsumo:.. e confia em mim!

tsumo leva ani para uma casa na arvore a salvo dos marines...

tsumo:..ufff,aqui estamos seguras...

..de que?

tsumo:..do crocodile!

ani:...quem?

tsumo:..uma pessoa muito ferox...ani: feroz? lol sim pois.. que lugar é este?

tsumo: é a minha casinha. confortável não? e olha la o crocodile é mesmo feroz! temos de ter muito cuidado com ele!

ani: sim tá bem, como queiras rapozinha

tsumo: hey o meu nome é tsumo n te lembras? tsu chan!

ani: ah pois! tsu chan! prazer! =) mas olha o que fazias na minha casa e quem era aqueles tipos? marines?

tsumo: eram falsos marines, trabalham para o crocodile..

Tsumo:..alem disso...como precisava de um corpo,era a casa mais proxima..

ani:.. o meu peluche!

tsumo: sim ani chan!

ani:..para de m chamar ani chan! é ani rapoxinha!

tsumi:..é tsumo! tsu san! TSU SAN! hunf

ani:..okey okey...mas pra que t quer esse crocovale,crocovento..croco...

tsumo:-.- crocodile...bem...eu tambem nao sei! hahahahaha

ani:..eu gostava de voltar pa minha casinha que ao menos lá nao há pessoas loucas como tu!

tsumo: pois... HEY nao sou louca!

ani: és uma miuda?

tsumo: pois claro! nao se nota a minha femenidade sensual?..(faz umas poses)

ani: nao

tsumo:-.-'' má

ani: ha ha é que nesse fatinho de peluxe nao pareces ser muito... femenina...

tsumo:...ah...pois...he..he...pera!!

tsumo vai ao guarda-fato e troca de roupa....

tsumo:..e agora?

ani:..vais pa onde vestida dessa maneira?

tsumo:..ao menos mostro que tenho algus coisa ao contrario de uma certa pessoa...

ani:..e quem é essa...?...porque é que tas a olhar para mim dessa maneira?

tsumo:..hohohohoho....nada nada...

ani:...rapo....

tsumo:..dixes isso mais uma vex e po crocodile...

ani: ok ok..

ouvem passos no quintal e eram os marines

marine 1: arghh que horror!!! cheiras tao mal!!

marine 2: tu também nao cheiras a rosas... pfewww....xP

marine 1: onde será que eles andam???

marine 2: tinha a impressao que vieram para aqui..

marine 1: tu la sabes! com aquele fumo todo nao conseguias ver nada! bora procurar noutro sitio!

marine 2: ok, bora la!

afastam-se do quintal e correm para a frente da casa

tsumo: uff escapámos! ainda bem que eles nao sao muito espertos! he he

marine 3:...maseu sim!

tsumo:..oh nao!!

ani:..deixa.a!

marine 3:..parece que o chefe vai ter duas prendas!...boa!

ani:..que?

tsumo:...nem pensar,ani,!

mas o marine 3 manda uma espécie de rede para cima das duas raparigas que ficam sem se puder defender...

ani abre os olhos e vê-se presa numa rede com tsumo. esta também acorda.

tsumo: oh nao, fomos presas!

ani: e agora? onde estamos?

tsumo: estamos no covil do crocodile... temos de arranjar maneira de escapar!

ani: eu tenho aqui um canivete suiço.. serve?

tsumo: é perfeito!

tsumo abre o canivete e puxa a lâmina e começa a cortar a rede.

tsumo: fica a vigiar!

ani: ok.. e se vier alguem?

tsumo: tamos tramadas! irao de certeza nos levar ao crocodile!

ani: mas o que é que ele quer de ti e de mim??

tsumo:..bem...de mim...deve de querer tudo e mais alguma coisa...de ti...bem...nao faço a minima

ani:..porque esse sarcasmo? achas k nao sirvo para nada?

tsumo:..hai!

ani:..ai louca...

depois de cortarem a rede,tentam fugir,mas aparece crocodile

crocodile:..melhor continuarem ca dentro!

crocodile chega ao pe de tsumo e agarra.a pela cauda

tsumo:..AAAAIIIIIII! !

crocodile:..tu ficas aqui enquanto trato da tua amiguinha

ani: nao!( empurra crocodile que, estando ao pé de uma berma, cai para a água, tsumo escapa da sua mao e pula para terra)

tsumo: boa ani! agora temos de fugir!

ani: ok! vamos!..... errr mas para onde?..

tsumo: ups.. acho que estamos perdidas...bem... err.... vamos tentar pular aquele muro!

ani: nao consigo pular aquilo, é muito alto!

tsumo: va la! poe-te em cima de mim!

ani empoleira-se em cima dos ombros de tsumo e agarra o topo do muro

tsumo: agora trepa!

ani: entao e tu?

tsumo: eu consigo pular isto nas calmas, nao te preocupes!

ani consegue ficar no topo do muro e tsumo pula para o lado dela, ao olharem para o outro lado, ani diz: "oh oh..."

e um monte de falsos marines estavam do outro lado com armas mortais...

tsumo:...bolas...

ani:..sim,têm disso...

tsumo:..OO

ani:..quer dixer...bem...isto...ah,esquece

tsumo:..que idade tens mesmo?

ani:..bem...tenho...eu...errr...

tsumo:..eu tenho 20,000 anos...agora és tu...

ani:..tantos?..bem...eu tenho....

tsumo: va la desembuxa!

ani: ok! tenho 19! ha algum problema?

tsumo: bem... erhmm nao

ani: -.- acho bem

tsumo: olha temos de conseguir passar por eles sem que nos vejam, consegues acompanhar-me?

ani: ate um caracol consegue acompanhar-te..

tsumo: -.- vou ignorar essa... anda, por aqui!

esgueiram-se as duas pelos arbustos, dando a volta ao campo de marines falsos, e estavam prestes a sair quando apercebem-se que o portao estava fechado

ani: e agora pantera cor de rosa?

tsumo: raios...

tsumo:..nao queria que chegasse a isto...

ani:..isto...o k?

tsumo:..corpelum sumtre abrirum!*plin*

e com a magica a porta ...

ani:...que foi aquilo?

tsumo:..magia..Oo

ani:..ah,nao brinques comigo...a magia nao existe...

tsumo:..ani....eu....vamos!

ani:..hum?

ani e tsumo conseguiram escapar para fora do campo, e voltar para casa de ani

tsumo: bem, escapámos de boa, mas diz-me la outra vez porque é que voltámos aqui? é onde nos irão procurar primeiro!

ani: nos? eu nao tenho nada a haver com isso, tenho a minha vida para que haveria de me meter em coisas dessas??

tsumo: nao tens escolha banana! agora ja sabem onde vives, quem és.. virão atrás de ti nem que seja para te silenciar!

ani:er... nao... porque??...... raios.... bem.... mesmo assim teremos de arranjar mantimentos e levar algumas coisas uteis caso seja necessario....

tsumo: desculpa la ani... vai ter de ser assim agora..... mas tens razao, precisamos de mantimentos e de utensílios!

arranjam o que precisam e saem da casa. Ani olha uma ultima vez para a sua casa e depois parte com tsumo

ainda não tinham saído da cidade e ani pergunta: onde vamos?

tsumo: tenho um amigo que vive na floresta aqui perto, vamos vê-lo

ani: é simpático? é o teu namorado? é o teu avô? é feio?

tsumo: hey calma aí com as perguntas....

ani: ok ok! estamos perto?

tsumo: sim sim, é mesmo ali ao fundo..

chegam à casa do amigo de tsumo...

tsumo:..sou eu!

?: entra la entao...espera,quem é ela?

tsumo:.. entrar e tudo

?: oh sim...tu pa explicares...

tsumo:..va la faxendo alta postura sexy

?: entra...

ani:...errrr...

tsumo:..ah,ani,este é o Shanks, o meu amigo! e nao,n é meu namorado...é como um pai para mim...

Shanks:..praxer...

ani:..sou a ani,igualmente...como um pai?

shanks:..sim...cuidei.a desde que se ferido....que se passa tsumo? pareces cansada...

tsumo:..ah,nao...faxendo sinal pa nao contar a ani nada sobre ela...eu...preciso de falar contigo por um instante...

shanks:..ok...ani,podes ficar aqui,ao pé da lareira..

ani:..ok...

tsumo:..shanks...ela disse que nao acreditava em magica...à minha frente...e agora?

shanks:..teras que acreditar ou desapareces durante um século...

tsumo:..um século é muito tempo...

shanks: pois.. demasiado para mim ate..

tsumo: ok.. se é assim.. irei dar a volta àquela cabeça dura!

shanks: isso mesmo!

ani: tao a falar de mim?

shanks: nao nao! nao te preocupes! (baixinho) isto é algo que so tu podes fazer tsumo! vai-te a ela!

shanks empurra tsumo para a lareira onde se encontrava ani

tsumo: sabes ani... lembras-te quando estavamos perto do portao e eu disse que usei magia para fazê-lo abrir?

ani: sim pois... mas eu nao acredito em...

tsumo: cala-te!!...uff! nunca mais digas isso à minha frente!

ani: o quê? que nao acredito em...

tsumo poe-lhe a mão à frente da boca e diz: shiu! credo!

ani: nhmnmmnhmnh

tsumo: o que?(tira-lhe a mao da boca)

ani: mas qual é o mal?

tsumo: vem aqui...

ani olha em redor da sala e de repente vê a mobilia a voar e uma imagem de um castor a se mexer

ani: isto.. isto nao nao... nao pode ser! é... é..... magia??..... nao.....ha algum truque aqui?

tsumo: nao, sou eu que estou a fazer isto, mas sem truques... isto é pura e verdadeira..

ani: magia!... uau!!! a magia existe!!! kawaii

shanks: bem, pelo menos isto ja esta resolvido..

tsumo:..sim,por pouco pensei que is desaparecer de vex...

ani:...mais uma vex!

tsumo:..nao abuses sim?

ani: oh...

tsumo:..esta bem..

e tsumo fax aparecer um gaijo toudo bom pa ani...

ani:..uau! sugoi!

tsumo:..alucard,é tua!

alucard:...hai!

tsumo:..ah,ani?

ani:...shim?

tsumo:..ele é vampiro!

ani:..desculpa?

tsumo:.. que amanha temos coisas para faxer!

ani:..errr...tsumo?...

mas tsumo ja n s encontrava na sala...

ani: errmmm... bem... entao és vampiro?......

alucard: sim... tens medo?

ani: um pouco... ha ha ha.....^.^''

alucard: nada temas eu estou aqui para te satisfazer...

ani: ai sim? *.*

alucard: yup!

ani: entao.. faz o pino!

alucard: nao é para isso que estou aqui.. sao outras necessidades... estou aqui para te seduzir.. agora vem.. traz-me esse pescoço lindo...

ani toda freaked out: O.O nao!! desaparece! vai-te vai!! AHH

alucard aproximava-se cada vez mais, encurralando ani no canto da sala. de repente alucard esfuma-se num slash de espadas e por detrás do fumo surge um rapaz alto e musculado com um pano amarrado à cabeça, com 2 espadas em cada braço e 1 na boca. Ani com toda a emoçao desmaia..

tsumo:..ANI!..grrrr,alucard,exigo uma explicação!

zoro:..nao o culpes,ja que ela comigo...

tsumo:..que faxes aqui?

zoro(vou por roronoa pk o meu z ta fodido no teclado e tenho k tar sempre a copiar):eu acabei de salvar a tua amiga...ele ia !

tsumo:..seu estupido! por isso mesmo! se ela tivesse algum poder,ela soxinha e eu nao precisava de estar sempre a !

roronoa:...és mesmo egoísta,só..

antes de acabar de falar,tsumo da uma valente chapada em roronoa

tsumo:..egoísta? EGOÍSTA? foi à conta de ajudar que...grrr,eskexe...

entretanto,ani acorda...

ani: tsumo?...

tsumo: ani! estás bem??

ani: acho que sim.... olha que ideia foi a tua de me deixares a sós com um vampiro?? ele ia morder-me!!!

zoro olha para tsumo com ares de quem dizia "eu disse-te", tsumo zangada responde: mas ele nao iria morder-te mesmo, nada falha com a minha magia.. era uma oportunidade de revelares as tuas capacidades defensivas mas tou a ver que a tua capacidade defensiva é ter sorte que alguem acaba sempre por salvar-te!

ani: hey pra quê tanto negativismo?? xixa toma um xanax mulher! e olha (da-lhe 1 cotovelada leve no braço e sussura) quem é o bonzao das espadas?... miauu... he he

tsumi furiosa: aqui o principe encantado é o ranhoso do zoro... aspira a ser o melhor espadachim do mundo..

ani: he he.. para mim ja é o mais "bom" espadachim do mundo...

zoro: a quem estas a chamar ranhoso?... se nao fosse eu..

ani: pois... se nao fosses tu nao estaria aqui agora... muito obrigada...

zoro: er.. pois sim.... bem.. de nada!

tsumo:..Hunf,convencido...

roronoa:..desculpa?

tsumo:..nada,disse que eras estupido ao ponto de nao t perceberes das coisas...

roronoa:..apariga...calma...

tsumo:.. embora. shanks,ficam ao teu critério...

shanks:...e se ele te apanha?

tsumo:..é menos uma neste mundo...

shanks:..va la...

mas tsumo ja tinha ido embora...

ani:..tsumo...que se passa com ela? quem m explica?

shanks:..bem,como ela ja foi...talvex,seja melhor te explicar...a tsumo estava a tentar ajudar os seus pais e os seus amigos...mas,como viste,ninguem sequer a agradece a nada...entao,quando tentou a todos...perdeu a sua alma por uns minutos e quando voltou a si mesma,tinham todos morrido,e apartir desse dia, numa má pessoa...até eu cuidar dela...apartir daí ela tem tentado aprender as emoçoes perdidas,mas esta situação de agora está a pior...

ani:..nao...entao ela está...soxinha? sem ng?

shanks:..sim.

ani:..nao vale...eu conxigo ter sempre alguem comigo...mas ela nao...vou atras dela...

ani: tsumo.... lembra-me a minha situação...

zoro: também nao tens familia?..

ani: mais ou menos.. eu nunca tive familia.. cresci com as anciãs do templo da minha cidade.. mas saí-me bem! este ano iria para a universidade..

zoro: que idade tens?

ani: 19... acho eu..

shanks: estas duas... poderemos dizer que foi o destino que vos uniu... quem diria...

zoro: sim.. muito engraçado... mas bem.. e agora que fazemos?

ani: shanks para onde foi a tsumo?

shanks: nao sei bem.. mas onde quer que seja que ele esteja, ela estará la..

zoro: quem?

shanks: quem lhe tirou a alma por aqueles minutos...

ani: e quem é esse patife?

entretando tsumo ia para uma cidade chamada red star. era uma cidade fantasma

tsumo:...hmmm...vejamos..isto...isto...e isto...quem está aí?ah,és tu...

Ace:.....isso quer dixer que ele te esta procurando...

tsumo:..sim...a mim e a uma rapariguinha...mas ela agora esta com o shanks e o roronoa...

ace:...com o shanks e o roronoa...n é aquele por quem tens um fraquinho?corando um pouco

tsumo:...eu nao tenho fraquinhos por idiotas...eu...inda nao descobri esse sentimento...ainda tenho um longo caminho...

ace:..ah,desculpa...nao pensei...lamento...

tsumo:..ah,nao t preocupes...hun? quem é aquela?

ace:..aquela..e aquele...

tsumo:..alto. quem sao?

?:rosette

?: crhono

tsumo:...rosette e chrono...s eu fosse a voces desaparecia...

rosette:..estamos mesmo de saída...so queriamos saber como sair...

tsumo entao o caminho e eles vao embora..

tsumo e ace:..mas que gente esquesita!

tsumo:..hey,ao mesmo tempo.*pof*

ace:..au...ta certo...

na casa de shanks...

ani:..digam la kem é o patife...

shanks: é o patrão do crocodile... aquele-cujo-nome-nao-deve-ser-pronunciado....(baixinho) voldemort..

ani: o.o esse?? logo esse??

zoro: é um oponente muito forte...

ani: as minhas anciãs sempre evitaram conversar sobre ele quando eu perguntava quem era..

shanks:... hmm... mas bem.. que querem fazer então? é o que é..

ani: vou ajudá-la! ela salvou-me a vida, estou a lhe dever uma..

zoro: nao podes ir sozinha enfrentar um gajo que as pessoas ate têm medo de dizer o nome.. nem sabes onde ele está...

ani: alguem sabe?

shanks: eu não...a ultima vez que soube dele estava na red star...

zoro: então é para lá que vamos..

ani: zoro... tu vens comigo?

zoro: é claro que sim.. nao podia deixar-te ir sozinha....

ani: zoro.... obrigada!!! (abraça-o e fica a olhar para ele... ambos coram e afastam-se rapidamente)

shanks ri e diz: bem.. alguem precisa de cuidar de vocês... também vou!

os três partem para red star onde encontram um par de jovens

ani: desculpem.. viram uma rapariga por aqui?

rosette: hmm... vi uma.. estava com um rapaz qualquer...

chrno: acho que o nome era ace..

ani: obrigada!..

entretanto...

tsumo:...bem...la vou eu..

ace:..sabes quem mais anda aqui?

tsumo:..hum? quem?

..

tsumo:..nao...

e tsumo ao dele,cai de joelhos no chao e começa a ter falta de respirar...

tsumo:..nao...conxigo...respirar...

ace:..tsumo...

ace pega em tsumo ao colo e leva.a para a cabana de shanks a toda a velocidade quando pelo caminho encontra shanks e ani

shanks:...ace...aqui estas tu...tsumo? que se passou?

ace: nao conxegue respirar....so lhe disse que voldemort estava aqui e começou a ter dificuldade em respirar..

zoro: é melhor pararmos então... encosta-a aí.. deverá acordar em breve... eu vou dar uma volta.. ate logo..

ani: tsumo.. eu fico aqui com ela até acordar..

shanks: zoro tem cuidado..

zoro vai-se embora despreocupado enquanto o resto fica com tsumo

passado um bocado tsumo acorda..

tsumo: ani... que fazes aqui?

ani: vim ter contigo sua banana, achavas mesmo que te deixaria ir sozinha contra aquele que tu sabes??

tsumo: tu... shanks! contaste-lhe?

shanks: hey tu deverias ja ter-lhe dito isso.. agora conforma-te.. relaxa..

tsumo: ok.. conformar-se..

ani: voces sao um bando de esquesitos..-.-

ace: pois isso de perceber sentimentos tem piada... ela ja sabe sentir amor?

shanks: he he ja temos um candidato é?

ace corado: nao, era so pa saber..

tsumo: o amor agora nao é necessário, certo shanks?

shanks: nao.. o amor é muito importante.... é com ele que se tomam as decisoes mais importantes, tanto para as decisoes certas como para as erradas..

tsumo: interessante.. e como se sabe se sentimos amor?

ani: sentes borboletas no estomago! preocupas-te com essa pessoa + do que qualquer outra coisa!

tsumo:..tal e kal como me preocupo contigo? ou com a ani? ou até com o roronoa ou o ace?

shanks:...bem...isso ja n é bem amor...isso é preocupaçao....

tsumo:..entao de que me serve essa coisa chamada amor?

shanks:..ai mulher...mas k se passa?

tsumo:...o amor nunca salvou ninguem..

shanks: anda ca.

e shanks abraça tsumo,enquanto esta chorava no seu....peito.

ani:..tsumo..conseguiremos as duas..

tsumo: nao,so eu posso terminar isto..soxinha!

shanks:..nao. precisas de todos nós...

tsumo:..nao,so preciso de ti...és como um pai para mim...ou um sensei...err..nao sei qual dos dois...

ace:...talvex o pai...

tsumo:..ace...talvex...

shanks:..ace...anda. tsumo,a ani fica aqui contigo...

tsumo:..mas...

ani:..*gigle*

tsumo: nao percebo nada disto..

ani: quando sentires o amor, saberás que é amor! nao te preocupes!

tsumo: tu sentes o amor por alguem?

ani corada: bem.. nao sei.... acho que sim...

tsumo: mas entao nao é algo certo? nao sabes quando sentes?

ani: sim sim.. mas é complicado... esquece... olha exprimenta olhar para o ace.. olha-o nos olhos, toca-lhe na mao.. esvazia a tua mente..

tsumo: porquê o ace??

ani: nao sei.. hihi

entretanto shanks e ace conversam

shanks: tu percebes entao a situação em que a tsumo se encontra??

ace: acho que sim.. ja... mas não mudo!

shanks: tu la sabes mas repito: ela nao sabe ainda todos os sentimentos..

ace: eu irei mostrar-lhe cada um deles...

shanks: ainda bem.. nao sei se irei conseguir estar com ela muito +tempo... quando chegar a hora.. por favor cuida dela ace..

ace: nao te preocupes.. cuidarei

zoro vem a correr ate shanks e ace e traz noticias importantes..

roronoa: acabei de ver aquele tipo esquesito....ia em diraçao à ani e à tsumo!

shanks e ace: que?

ace: e nao foste atras dele? ou ?

roronoa:.. este...querias que saltaxe para cima dele e lhe obrigaxe a ir por outra diracção nao?

ace: sim!

roronoa:...hell...

entretanto...

tsumo:..ani...

ani:..sim?

tsumo:..corre!

ani:..que?

tsumo: já!

ani:..certo! vamos!

tsumo:..sim...vamos...

mas tsumo enganou ani,fingindo que se tinha perdido dela...

voldemort:..muito sensato teres deixado a tua amiguinha para tras tsumo yakurai!

tsumo:..que? como sabes o meu ultimo nome...? nem a minha familia sabia disso!

voldemort:..ah sim..a tua familia anterior a essa tambem sucunbiu ao meu poder...

tsumo:..nao...

e tsumo sente uma energia forte que lhe tenta cortar a respiração deixando.a imóvel e indefesa..

voldemort: e nao penses que a tua amiga escapa.. depois de tratar de ti, ela é a seguinte..

tsumo: nao....garrr...

de repente a energia forte que a impedia de respirar desaparece. voldemort defende-se do ataque de fogo do ace. este continua inscasiavelmente tentado derrotar voldemort

ani volta e vê voldemort, e foge para zoro que desembanha as espadas..

zoro: vamos a ver se és assim tao forte.. voldemort...

shanks: he... também quero participar!

ani: entao e eu?

zoro: esconde-te, isto vai ficar perigoso!

tsumo:..coff..coff...ani...

ani:..tsumo...anda...

tsumo:..nao...tens que t esconder...vai...

ani:..nao! nao vou sem ti...

shanks:..ani vai,eu vou buscar a tsumo...

ani:..esta bem...

tsumo:..shanks...

shanks:...anda...consegues te levantar?

tsumo:..nem por isso...que se chama ao sentimento que nos deixa imobilixados?

shanks: medo...

tsumo:..me...do?

shanks:..depois falamos disso,vamos! roronoa,ace...contamos que o empatem por agora...nao morram ja....

ace olha para tsumo..e tsumo olha para ace e começa a ter uma estranha sensação...

tsumo: tem cuidado ace!

ace: sobrevivirei, agora vai!

shanks: anda tsumo!

correm os 3 para longe, e no céu ve-se uma nuvem de electricidade erguer-se no local da luta..

tsumo: ace!!!! nao!

ani: zoro......(com lágrimas nos olhos) anda tsumo, temos de ir ou terá sido em vão!

shanks: vocês que se escondam aqui, eu irei proteger a entrada!

por uns minutos o ar enche-se dum silencio aterrador....

shanks:FUJAM!

tsumo:...shanks...que se passa?

shanks:..vem aí uma onda grande!

tsumo:...e ace? e roronoa?

shanks:.vêm mesmo atras de mim,mas que ja para segurança!

tsumo:..mas...

ani:..vamos!

entao correm todos até à parte mais alta,mas a onda ia ...

tsumo:..defensum protectum secarium!

e num instante a onda desapareceu...

ani:..muito bem tsumo...

tsumo:.........

ani:..tsumo?

e tsumo desmaia...

ani:..tsumo? tsumo? TSUMO!

shanks:..temos que a levar daqui...

roronoa:..sim..e secar as roupas tambem...

ace:...sim...atchiim!

shanks:..ok...vamos para um lugar seguro entao...venham...tenho o local ideial....

e la foram para um esconderijo debaixo da terra...

ja no esconderijo..

ani: bem, é melhor tirarem isso.. vao apanhar uma febre..

zoro: ok ok..(tira a camisa e da a ani, que fica totalmente corada).. algum problema?..

ani: nao nao...

zoro: parece que tens febre.. tas toda vermelha..(encosta a sua testa na dela)

ani: zoro nao brinques..

zoro: nao estou a brincar.. isto é serio!

enquanto, ace limpava-se e tsumo nao parava de olhar para ele, tanto, que este fica corado e pergunta: passa-se alguma coisa tsumo? ate parece que nunca me tinhas visto..

tsumo aproxima-se, tira a toalha das maos de ace e limpa o seu tronco suavemente..

ace: tsumo..

tsumo: nunca tinha sentido tanto.. medo... por alguem... por ti... preocupei-me mais se estavas bem do que se sairíamos da situação vivos... sabes o que é?..

ace: sei... mas tu também sabes....tsumo...

tsumo: é... amor?

ace abraça tsumo, olha-a nos olhos e beijam-se ternamente

shanks fica a olhar a situaçao...e tsumo abraça ace com mais força...

ani:..eu sabia!

?

ani:..eu sabia que...

e roronoa agarra em ani e beija.a tambem...

tsumo:..eu tambem sabia dessa!

ani:.....sem palavras tsumo...sem palavras...

enquanto ace e roronoa se aqueciam atraves de uma lareira esquexita,tsumo vai falar com shanks...

tsumo:..nunca pensei...que fosse tambem doloroso....

shanks:.. desse sentimento?

tsumo:..nao,mas...s é assim taum doloroso...porque....

shanks:..é o mistério da vida...tudo doi...

tsumo:...até o perder alguem....arghh!

shanks:..tsumo que se passa?

tsumo começa a ter flashes de coisas passadas...mas os flashes eram muito dolorosos faxendo tsumo sangrar...

ace: tsumo...

ani:..AAAAAHHHHH! poe algo aí em baixo seu echii!

ace:...ah...desculpa*corando*

tsumo:...nao...para! NAAAOO!

ace: tsumo! acalma-te, estou aqui!..

zoro: que cena...

ani: estou preocupada zoro.. tudo isto com o voldemort.. parece estar a causar grande dor à tsumo..

shanks: tens razao ani.. temos de ter cuidado agora.. ela irá lembrar-se de coisas dolorosas mas nao sabe como reprimi-las... eu ja nao posso ajuda-la... terás de ser tu ace..

ace: estarei sempre ao lado dela... quem me dera poder transferir toda a dor que ela sente para mim....

shanks: estas a falar a sério?

ani: há uma forma??

ace: se há quero saber! estou a falar muito a serio, nao suporto vê-la assim...

shanks: mas sentirás mesmo tudo o que ela sente agora....tudo

ace: ela não sentirá dor?

shanks: nao

ace: então vamos! faz lá isso!

shanks: abraça tsumo, concentra-te no teu amor por ela... o resto é comigo..

shanks profere umas palavras em latim e tsumo começa a brilhar... de repente ace sente uma dor horrenda nas costas, no peito, na cabeça... e berra

ani:ace! o que se passa com ele?

shanks: é so o inicio.. ele está agora a processar toda a dor de tsumo..

ani: que horror...

zoro: faria o mesmo por ti ani.. (abraçam-se)

tsumo:...ace?...ace!

ace:..arghh!

shanks:..ele ...

tsumo:..que? fex o que?

shanks:..sabes aquele feitiçosito de tirar a dor e tal....

tsumo:..nao...gah...

ani:..que se passa tsumo?

tsumo:..a dor...nao...a suporto!

shanks: o que?...nao é possivel...nao podes reprimir o feitiço tsumo!

tsumo:...!

e de repente tsumo fica coberta com uma aura negra,transmitindo a sensaçao de dor,escuridao....solidao...

ani:..tsumo...estas...assustadora...

tsumo:..devia?

ace: nao...

roronoa:...estas esquesita...

voldemort: esta nao esta?

shanks: tu! que faxes aqui? como descobriste?

voldemort:.. que a tsumo sempre m pertenceu?

tsumo começa a chorar por sentir tanta dor...tanta escuridão...tanta...solidão...

voldemort:..anda..vem comigo e ficaras bem...

ace: ela nao irá! tsumo! olha para mim!! não estás sozinha! estou aqui! acredita no nosso amor, no que sentimos um pelo outro! não vás!

tsumo: mas a dor...

ace: eu limparei as tuas lágrimas e encherei os teus dias com alegria e felicidade.. sao bons sentimentos, lembras-te?

tsumo: eu conheço esses... gosto deles... gosto do que sinto por ti...

ace: nao desistas desses sentimentos! é possivel alcançá-los.. eu estarei contigo!

de repente voldemort lança um feitiço para ace, mas tsumo protege-o com a sua barreira e diz: não tocarás nunca nele.. voldemort!! chegou a altura de pagares por tudo o que fizeste!!!

ani: é agora tsumo! eu ajudo-te!! (saca do bolso uma pedra violeta, profere umas palavras que shanks lhe tinha ensinado e a pedra transforma-se num bastao comprido) he he... não escapas desta vez voldemort!

voldemort: hmpf... quem diria.. pensava que tinha morto toda a tua geração...

ani: o que?

voldemort: ainda me lembro dos vários avada kedavra que cada membro da tua familia de feiticeiros fez sob a imperio curse... que maravilha de espectáculo...

ani: NAO! TU MORRES AGORA! AVADA!

zoro: nao! nao! nao faças isso ani! nao fiques como ele!

ani: mas ele... ele.... por causa dele nunca conheci os meus pais.. irmaos.. irmas.... aquele sacana!

ace: todos juntos o venceremos!!!

zoro desembainha as suas espadas e diz: sim! todos!

tsumo: nao...voces nao têm o poder...ace...lamento!

e tsumo de repente a voldemort,dixendo um feitiço de teleporte...

ani:...TSUMOO!

ace:..nao...tsumo...

shanks:..ja sabia...akela teimosa!

ani:e agora?

shanks:..agora...posso tentar algo...

entretanto voldemort e tsumo aparecem num vaxio nem ninguem, por perto...

tsumo:..entao,foste tu....vamos!

voldemort:..achas que me vences?

tsumo:.. porque crocodile me queria? ele queria ......e agora farei isso sem magoar ninguem..

voldemort:..e o que achas que o ace dirá? hun?

tsumo:..deixa.o de fora...nao tem nada aver com isto! é entre nos os dois,somente!

voldemort:..podias juntado a mim...agora morreras!

tsumo:..manda o meu pior feitiço...

voldemort:...riparum morteum foxerum almerum.....

tsumo:..infinitum angelum!

voldemort:..nao...isso nao....aaarrgghhh!

tsumo:...e agora para sempre....

voldemort:..mas tu tambem nao viveras muito tempo!

tsumo:..que?

voldemort:...muahahahaha!

tsumo repara entao na grande ferida que tinha na sua barriga...

tsumo:..nao....nao fax mal....

voldemort cessa de viver e o seu corpo desintegra-se pelo ar..

tsumo relaxa mas sente uma fraqueza e cai ao chao.. nesse momento surgem os seus amigos.. ace corre para tsumo

ace: ela está ferida! tsumo sua banana... todos juntos conseguiríamos...ah... e agora? shanks?

shanks: nao sei o que fazer.. essa ferida nao é vulgar.. vai corroer o seu corpo até ela esvair-se em sangue..

ani começa a chorar e zoro abraça-a..

ani: sniff... sniff... tenho de ajudá-la! tenho de ajudá-la!

zoro: ani... nao ouviste o shanks? nao há nada que possamos fazer... vais ter de deixá-la ir..

ani: recuso-me... nao.. nao!... tsumo!!

ace contém as suas lágrimas e diz: nao posso ficar assim sem fazer nada... tsumo... olha para mim.. estou aqui...

tsumo: ace... perdoa-me... nao chores... nao faz mal eu morrer..

ace: faz sim.. vou sofrer sem ti.. nao irei conseguir sobreviver sem ti a meu lado... eu amo-te..

tsumo:.. eu.. também.. te amo....

ani: tsumo! nao! ace! eu sei como salvá-la!

shanks: ani... de que estás a falar? nao ha nada a fazer.. é inevitável..

ani: nao é! eu sei... nao sei como, mas sei!!

tsumo:..nao...é o meu destino..eu...

ace:..!

tsumo:..ace...

ani:...errr...eu penso que estava por aqui....aha! achei!

tsumo:...

ani:..bem sabia que isto ainda ia dar jeito um dia. bebe tsumo....

tsumo...n....

ani(com cara assustadora): bebe!

tsumo:..sim!

e tsumo bebe a poção esquesita e começa a irradear uma lux estranha...

ani:..espero que resulte...

ace:..o que fax isso?

ani:...errrr...sem te dar panico...eu nao faço a minima...hoho

ace: que? entao podias dado veneno e nem sabias!

ani:...pois...AH,QUE VAMOS FAXER?

shanks:..nada..olhem!a verdadeira tsumo...

tsumo tinha voltado ao normal...uma raposa especial,diferente das outras,com umas orelhas e cauda de uma bela princesa....

ace:...(nosebleed)

tsumo:..ani,obrigada!

ani:..tsumo...

tsumo:..toma...

tsumo da um amuleto especial a ani...

ani: que é isto?

tsumo: é um amuleto muito especial que protege quem o usa, brilhando quando os seus inimigos se aproximam..

ani: uau! obrigada tsumo!! adoro-te!

tsumo: também te adoro ani! (abraçam-se)

shanks: sinto que a amizade entre ambas durará para sempre..

zoro: concordo..

ace: tsumo... estou tao feliz por estares bem...

tsumo: ace!(corre para ele e beija-o apaixonadamente)

shanks: o meu dever aqui está cumprido(começa a desaparecer)

tsumo: shanks! o que se passa? nao compreendo!

shanks: hás-de lembrar-te tsumo.. dos nossos aviões de papel e as nossas corridas pela casa.... o meu dever foi cumprido... tem uma vida feliz.. minha filha..

shanks desaparece por completo e tsumo desata a chorar..

tsumo: não compreendo... aviões de papel? corridas pela casa?....

de repente... surgem uns flashbacks... e tsumo consegue finalmente ver as caras da sua familia.. e lembra-se dos aviões de papel que fazia em criança com o seu pai e as corridas pela casa... e o seu pai era shanks....

tsumo: ele... ficou para trás para me proteger... o seu espirito..pai....obrigada!(é abraçada por ace)

entao ace e tsumo e têm um filhinho,e ani e roronoa faxem muitos filhos e vivem felixes para sempre

The end


End file.
